


真心话还是大冒险

by woozi1122



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, wonwoo woozi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozi1122/pseuds/woozi1122
Kudos: 5
Collections: SEVENTEEN





	真心话还是大冒险

“怎么了这么晚还约我出来”

全圆佑顺着李知勋的信息来到天台，小小的身影背对着，镶在深蓝色的夜空里

走近才发现李知勋身前的啤酒罐，开过的拉环阔着小口，像是绝望的人张嘴呼喊

全圆佑心里明白了几分，心里的火一下就窜上头“又是权顺荣吧？我现在去找他！”

“圆佑……”李知勋连忙拉着他，小小的手握着全圆佑的手腕，温热的感觉让全圆佑有些眷恋，他回头对上李知勋的眼睛，等着李知勋继续说

“圆佑啊，我和他分手了”

李知勋的语气是那样的无所谓，但全圆佑分明看得清楚，李知勋的眼中的光在那瞬间黯淡不少

“你别去找他……”撒娇般地扯了扯衣角和那乞求的语气让全圆佑气结，最后还是顺了他的意坐下了

“你还护着他”随手抓过一罐啤酒，拉开拉环“呲”的一声盖过了全圆佑的喃喃自语

两人也默契地没再提起那个话题，对着底下的车水马龙聊着以前的趣事

他们真的陪了对方好久，从五岁的相遇一直到二十岁，全圆佑也很庆幸自己能在李知勋身边，即使是以兄弟的身份

全圆佑喜欢李知勋

第一次意识到的时候全圆佑也被吓了一跳，不可置信地看着身边专心对付炸鸡的小人

白皙的手指捏着小块炸鸡送进粉嫩的小嘴，未了还意犹未尽地吮了吮手上残留的碎渣，像是小孩尝到了蜜一般，梨涡里的满足感都要溢出来

好吧，我是喜欢他  
全圆佑认了

“啊之前我们玩真心话大冒险的时候……”李知勋说话带上了些许醉意，全圆佑知道他的酒量，抢过李知勋手里的酒不给他喝

“干嘛啊，干说话很无聊的唉”李知勋撅起嘴就去抢，却因为酒精上脑晕乎乎地撑不住，直接就连着全圆佑一起扑倒了

“啊……对不起”李知勋手忙脚乱的爬起来，全圆佑回了声没事，语气里透着些道不明的情绪

话题似乎被刚刚的插曲打断，一时间两人都沉默着，晚风吹过来都觉得尴尬

“知勋啊，我们来玩真心话大冒险吧”  
还是全圆佑率先打破了沉默，手指不安地磨着手里的易拉罐，像是做了什么艰难的决定

“好啊，但是我跟你好像也没什么隐瞒的吧”李知勋倒是爽快的答应了

是啊，我多了解你啊……全圆佑苦笑着干完最后一口酒，那你呢，了解我的心意吗？

“说好了，不管是真心话还是大冒险，都要守信用”

全圆佑看着李知勋撑着那醉酒的脑袋一点一点答应的样子，心里莫名感到痛楚

知勋啊对不起……

李知勋还不知道全圆佑心里的小九九，催着他赶紧猜拳

输了一局  
“真心话还是大冒险”  
“……真心话”  
“喜欢正面还是后入”  
“……后入”  
又输了一局  
“真心话还是大冒险”  
“大冒险”  
“那跟我做一回，后入的”

“圆佑！”李知勋吃惊地看着他，脑子被这句话激得清醒了一大半

“说好的李知勋，要守信用”全圆佑早就料到李知勋会有这个反应，也没让李知勋多说就堵住了他的唇

柔软的触感让全圆佑忍不住伸出舌头舔抵，他想这一刻想了好久，全圆佑伸手压住李知勋的后脑勺不然他乱动，麦芽混合着酒精味弥漫在两人的唇齿间

“知勋……李知勋……”全圆佑放开李知勋的唇，埋在他颈间吸吮着含糊不清地喊他，手也放在他的腰间摩挲

“全圆佑！”李知勋抗拒着推他，可四肢早就被酒精酿得软绵绵的，作用到全圆佑身上只是调情的作用

“你放开……”

“我喜欢你……”

李知勋话没说完那四个字就轻飘飘地落入他的耳中，抗拒的手也因为愣神停住了

“知勋？”全圆佑感觉到李知勋的不对劲，抬起头不安地看着他

风吹着李知勋的睫毛在抖，也让全圆佑的心随着颤了颤，“对不起知勋，我今晚喝多了”豆大的泪珠落在全圆佑手心里，全圆佑慌得连忙跟李知勋道歉，他也害怕着是不是伤害到这份关系了

但他却看见李知勋抹了一把眼泪，把自己塞进他的怀里，呼出来的热气撒在他的耳边“进屋做吧”

咬上李知勋胸前的茱萸全圆佑脑子里还晕沉沉感到不真切

可他的白月光确确实实的躺在床上，衣服被卷起露出雪白的肌肤，随着他的动作从唇缝里吐出忍不住的喘息

“圆佑另一边也要……”李知勋沉浸在全圆佑给予的快感里，拉着他的手引着捏起另一边被冷落的红缨，全圆佑也顺着他的动作将那凸起放进两指之中把玩，手指上的薄茧刮过乳头爽得李知勋浑身颤抖，忍不住挺胸把更多给全圆佑送去

全圆佑感受到李知勋在配合他，自然也不再兢兢战战的，终究是扯下李知勋的裤子握着他微微勃起的性器给他手淫

“知勋很漂亮，小知勋也很漂亮”全圆佑看着他手中被他玩得有些泛红的性器，忍不住的想调戏李知勋

李知勋天生脸皮薄，听到那话羞得就拿枕头要砸全圆佑，又被全圆佑的指甲刮过龟头失去力气，只好捂着自己的眼睛不去看他

同样是男人，全圆佑当然知道怎么弄才是舒服的，手指环成圈在李知勋的柱身上下套弄，另一只手揉捏着李知勋的囊袋，偶尔还会压进冠状沟，李知勋死死咬着唇，心里承认全圆佑的技巧确实很好，比他自己弄得还要舒服，最好还是喘着气在全圆佑的手上射了出来

“就连知勋的精液也很漂亮呢”全圆佑就着李知勋射出来的精液，伸进后穴给他做扩张，刚放进一根李知勋就喊痛，全圆佑起身去吻他的耳垂，在他耳边轻声安抚，总算是让李知勋放松了一些，渐渐的四根手指也能进出自如，李知勋倒是不耐烦的踢了他一脚，催促他快进来

全圆佑闻言便将李知勋翻了个身，让他趴在床上，解下裤子随意撸了两把早就涨得青筋爆起的性器，对准就塞了进去，舒适感让全圆佑长呼了口气，不管李知勋有没有适应就扶着他的腰挺动起来

“全……你慢点……”李知勋还没习惯全圆佑的尺寸就被顶得话都说不完整，所幸李知勋身体软，撕裂的痛感逐渐转换为快感，单是加深了一下就控制不住的尖叫

全圆佑虽然之前没有实战过，但他也看过不少的片子，捏着李知勋的腰把他拉近一点就往里找着李知勋的敏感点，顶到一块凸起的软肉就感觉李知勋突然软了身子，全圆佑便知道他找到了，对准那快软肉加大力度的顶弄

“唔圆佑……”李知勋死死的揪着身边的床单，因为快感而泛起的泪花染红了眼角，李知勋转头想要骂全圆佑的时候那幅我见犹怜的样子惹得全圆佑忍不住凑上去吻他，硬是让李知勋忍了那口气

“什么时候开始的？”李知勋被全圆佑搂在怀里，刚完事两人都还是有些喘，头发乱糟糟的都觉得对方好笑

“什么？”

“喜欢我的事”

“不知道，可能就是在我觉得跟你在一起很幸福的时候吧”全圆佑帮李知勋整好凌乱的头发，带着笑意回到

“那我们就在一起试试吧”


End file.
